Nariko
Nariko, known as the Guardian of the Storms, is one of the Guardians of Magic. She was known for being both ruthless and sadistic. Personality Nariko is depicted to be a cruel, sadistic woman that believed that the strong would live, and the weak would suffer. This was likely due to her cruel upbringing by Eremiya. Her sadistic nature is shown when she had Wrys cornered and wanted to give him a slow and painful death, and even expressed annoyance when she wouldn't get to have the chance to kill Marth herself. She would also always mistreat the other orphans that she grew up with, always insulting them or bossing them around, particularly Reese, even though Reese tried to be a big brother to her. She is also shown to be rather remorseless, as she had no problems with declaring to Reese that she would kill all of Reese's former companions that Reese had betrayed. Despite Eremiya's cruelty, Nariko has a deep loyalty towards her foster parent, attempting any means to impress her. This ranges from wanting to take any lead in missions that she was part of (even ones that annoyed her), offering to kill any enemies, or disposing any comrades that were useless. This was all so that Eremiya would praise her. This could all possibly stem from her faint memories in her past when she was patted on the head by her parents, a gesture of praise that she yearns for. When she saw the painting of her family, and despite not fully remembering her family, knowing that the family in that painting was dead made her upset, despite telling herself that the weak would always naturally suffer. She revealed to have a deep fear of being alone, possibly due to how she was alone as an orphan. She was deeply touched by Reese showing such affection as an older brother to Nariko, and later on deeply hurt when learning that Eremiya deemed Nariko useless and ordered Reese to abandon her, even though Nariko was well aware of the consequences as she carried those same orders as well before. She even threw away her pride and pleaded that Reese remained by her side as she neared death. As she died, she called Reese brother, showing that Nariko did in fact cherish her bond with Reese. History While not much of Nariko's past is known, it was hinted that she was born from a noble family, and her family had been murdered by Eisanwald members, who had looted their house. She had been the sole survivor, and seemed to have lost her memories from the incident, where she had been found by Eremiya, though it is also hinted that Eremiya had a hand in her family's death. Under Eremiya's care, Nariko was trained to be an assassin, and grew up alongside Reese, Legion, and many other children, all molded to become Eremiya's puppets that would obey Eremiya until they broke. Nariko soon came to view that only the strong would survive and the weak were meant to perish. Magic and Abilities Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Nariko's signature Magic, over which she possesses great mastery as the Guardian of the Storms. It allows her to produce and manipulate lightning and electricity at her will, having complete control over its manifestation. She can attack with a single or both hands to generate electrical discharges at a distance or at close-range. The effects of the blast depends on the user's own ability; Nariko, with her great mastery of Lightning spells, has proven herself capable of conjuring bolts of electricity that has either frail, hot enough to heat a metal arm or devastating power to inflict damage. Through its use, Nariko can not only generate lightning from her body, but also make it appear from almost anywhere to strike her opponents, taking them by surprise. By generating electricity on different parts of her body, she’s capable of making her attacks in melee deadlier, and of propelling herself around to gain extra momentum. The bright light from her lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. In addition, much like other Elemental types of Magic, Lightning Magic allows Nariko to turn her own body into lightning, in order to evade enemy attacks, move around at high speed and strike every opponent crossing her path, and take, or even block, lightning-based attacks without being injured. * Thunder Palace (神鳴殿 Kaminari Den): Nariko creates multiple Lacrima filled with large amounts of Lightning Magic and suspended in the air in a circular formation. When all of the orbs are released at once, everything below and above their circle is struck by powerful lightning bolts equivalent to the number of Lacrima orbs. This spell has been described as being powerful enough to destroy the entire Magnolia Town, if all the orbs are used. Thunder Palace is also highly dangerous to nullify, posing a great risk to those who were to try and dispel it: if any Lacrima was to be destroyed by an outside force, the attacker would instantly be electrocuted through Organic Link Magic. * Lightning Body: Through the use of Lightning Magic, Nariko is capable of transforming her own body into electricity, turning herself into a lightning bolt, whose size can vary from mere, fast-moving sparks to large pillars of lightning. Together with the signature intangibility of Elemental Magic, which allows Nariko to let physical and magical attacks pass harmlessly through her body when she's transformed, this form also grants her some traits typical of real lightning: she's shown capable of freely moving around at high speed and to travel over long distances, rapidly appearing at her destination from places away from sight as though as she was teleporting, as well as to electrocute everything crossing her path, with the voltage of her bodily electricity being high enough to wreak havoc throughout a large airship. However Nariko only seems to be able to maintain this form while in motion. (Unnamed) Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic (雷の滅竜魔法 Kaminari no Metsuryū Mahō): A form of Dragon Slayer Magic which gives Nariko the power and characteristics of a Lightning Dragon, along with a Dragon Slayer's signature ability to eat external sources of her element to heal herself and regain power, thus making her immune to lightning. Her attacks, still based on electricity like those of her standard Lightning Magic, are shown to be very destructive; however, they may be redirected by metal objects acting as "lightning rods." * Raging Bolt (レイジングボルト Rējingu Boruto): Nariko raises her clenched fist in the air and chants "Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!." A large bolt of lightning will then descend upon the target. * Lightning Dragon's Roar (雷竜の咆哮 Rairyū no Hōkō): Nariko's version of the trademark Dragon Slayer' attack, she generates lightning in herr mouth and releases it in a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of her. The special effect of this attack, aside from the high damage it causes, is that, even if the target survives, the lightning paralyzes them to a degree, leaving them numb and preventing them from escaping Nariko's following attack. By moving her head around as she casts it, she can also employ this spell in an arched trajectory, in order to hit enemies which aren't directly in front of her. Unlike most other known Dragon Slayers, Nariko can apparently perform her Dragon's Roar without the need for particular preparations, something which makes it notably faster to use. * Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd (雷竜・方天戟 Rairyū Hōtengeki): Nariko raises both of her hands in the air at her sides and generates electricity between their open, facing palms. This is rapidly shaped into the form of a massive spear composed of lightning, which Nariko proceeds to hurl at the enemy. The weapon generated by such technique resembles a Ji, a traditional Chinese halberd, in appearance. * Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist (雷竜の内訳拳 Rairyū no Hōken): Nariko gathers a large amount of lightning around one of her fists, bends the arm and then extends the fist forward in a punching motion. This prompts her Magic Seal to appear before her, from which an over-sized version of her fist, completely composed of lightning, is generated and rapidly fired towards the target. When it connects with the enemy, aside from inflicting damage upon them, the electricity stuns them, leaving them open to Nariko's subsequent attacks. * Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist: Nariko engulfs one of her fists in lightning and punches the target, causing sheer blunt damage. Lightning God Slayer Magic (雷の滅神魔法 Kaminari no Metsujin Mahō): A form of God Slayer Magic which Nariko is known for employing, whose produced element, electricity, is black in color, unlike that of her Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. Such distinctive "black lightning" possesses high voltage and great destructive power, and, much like that employed in standard Lightning Magic', can be generated in places away from the caster. * 120mm Black Lightning Cannon (１２０ｍｍ　黒雷砲 120mm Kokuraihou): A focused attack which is initiated by Nariko horizontally placing her partially open palms away from her body; the palms are facing each other, albeit distant some inches apart. Tiny sparks of the woman's signature black lightning are generated between her hands, growing larger and larger in semicircles, that is, until a similarly colored electric projectile is fired from their center towards the target. Despite its reduced size, the generated blow is strong enough to create a mildly large curtain of smoke when it connects with the target, and it was noted to possess an astonishing amount of Magic Power (3825) when fired against the Magic Power Finder. The 120mm is a large weapon caliber employed to load very massive cannons and mortars, hence the spell's name. * Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon (雷神の荷電粒子砲 Raijin no Kaden Ryūshi Hō): An exceedingly stronger version of 120mm Black Lightning Cannon, possessing almost identical preparation and use, with the only difference being that the previously gathered black electricity completely engulfs Nariko's forearms, and is fired from such spot. This spell possesses vast destructive power, with the lightning's voltage being seemingly high enough to completely vaporize what it strikes, eradicating it from existence; when the Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon connected with the top part of a building, it created a huge, round hole in it, making all the physical matter previously found there completely vanish. Storm Magic: After several months, Nariko has become a master of Storm Magic. She is able to manipulate the weather by just her hand. By using this Magic, the user has control over winds, clouds and lightning, and can use them for defensive purposes as well as offensive purposes. This Magic has been called to have mastery over natural phenomenons. Immense Magic Power: Nariko possesses an immense level of Magic Power, which, befitting her Magic and theme, manifests itself in the form of electricity. This can appear from her body in various amounts, from simple sparks, when she wants to intimidate opponents or is annoyed, to a potent lightning aura around her, which damages the surrounding area, when she's enraged. In the latter's state, lightning even starts to appear from her eyes and mouth. Immense Durability: Nariko demonstrated extreme durability, being sent crashing through a wall and landing without a flinch or a minor injury. Employing her Dragon Slayer Magic-enhanced lungs, Nariko managed to barely survive inhaling a large quantity of Magical Barrier Particles, which are noted for being deadly even in small doses. Trivia * Nariko's name means "Thunder". Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Guardians of Magic